A cause de quelques phrases
by aki no sama
Summary: Parce qu’il y a des phrases comme ça, des mots qui nous font nous sentir étrange et on ne sait pas pourquoi. [POV kurochan]


A cause de quelques phrases. 

POV Kurogane.  
Pas vraiment de situation temporel.

Résumé : Parce Qu'il y a des phrases comme ça, des mots qui nous font nous sentir étrange et on ne sait pas pourquoi.

**¤**

Depuis que Tomoyo-Hime m'a envoyé voir cette voleuse de sorcière des dimensions je me trimbale de dimension en dimension à la recherche de plumes en attendant que cette sale boule de poil face escale dans mon pays natal…

En plus je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dois chercher ces plumes… pour que Sakura retrouve sa mémoire et survive ? Mouais c'est une bonne raison.

Mais je trouve cela bizarre, ces plumes ont l'air bien puissantes pour être de simple souvenir… surtout qu'ils ne sont pas complets puisque la sorcière a effacé Shaolan de la mémoire de Sakura.

Ça doit être dur pour lui, être oublié par la personne qui vous est la plus chère… il est fort ce garçon.

Le pays d'Ôto était un bien curieux pays, en plus cette saleté de Fye m'avait collé un patronyme ridicule « Gros Toutou » heureusement qu'il s'était rattrapé sur le métier. Mais ce n'est pas assez.

Tssss, il me le payera… et la boule de poil aussi. Elle n'avait qu'à pas comploter avec lui.

Ce monde si est original, tous est violet, l'herbe, les feuilles et les maisons de ce village aussi… Parme je crois, va t'on trouver une plume ici ?

Shaolan et Sakura sont partie faire un tour en ville, l'autre blandinet et le mage sont resté dans l'auberge.

Moi je me promène le long d'une rivière, aucune envie de rester avec ces deux zigotos. Ils m'énervent, surtout l'autre avec ces « hyuuuuu » incessant et sa volubilité constante.

Mais quel étrange personnage… bien malgré moi, il m'intrigue.

Déjà quand j'ai vu qu'il n'utilisait pas sa puissance j'ai trouvé ça bizarre et puis il a dit d'autre chose qui elles aussi m'ont marqué… mais différemment.

Tous d'abord le : « Je vois, je dois pas être trop ton genre alors. »

Bien sur hors de son contexte ça peut paraître étrange comme phrase, alors qu'en faite je lui faisais juste remarquer que je n'aimais pas les gars qui abandonne avant leur heure. Bon je voulais pas lui faire la morale ni rien mais c'est comme ça.

Mais depuis quelque temps je n'arrive pas à la remettre dans son contexte, elle en sort systématiquement et ça m'énerve.

Mais il n'y pas que ces phrases il y a aussi son attitude, il a le don de m'exaspérer. Cette façon qu'il a de toujours me titiller et cette manière de faire que même quand j'essaye de l'ignorer je suis obligé de m'intéresser à lui.

Je sais que ça peut paraître bête mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il me colle, me surveille, se renseigne sur moi… Non c'est clair c'est idiot il ne le fait pas, c'est moi qui recommence à délirer.

Mais quand il me dit des choses comme : « Mais moi vois-tu, j'ai attendu longtemps que quelqu'un m'emmène au loin. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il s'adressait à moi. Oui bon c'est claire c'est à moi qu'il la dit mais, il y a dire et s'adresser. Quand on dit quelque chose à quelqu'un ça ne s'adresse par forcément à lui, on peut le lui dire sans que ce qui soit dit ne le concerne directement, alors que quand ion s'adresse à quelqu'un ce dont on lui parle est pour lui, juste pour lui et cella le concerne.

Quand il a dit ça j'ai eu l'impression que ça s'adressait à moi, qu'il se confiait à moi qu'il me disait quelque chose qui me concernait, un peu comme une confession…

Nan c'est bon je délire vraiment comme ce genre de chose pourrait m'être adresser ? Franchement c'est ridicule mais…

Y'a pas de Mais, c'est naze on oublie et out va bien.

Ah, ça m'énerve cette imbécile de mage me met dans tous mes états et ça m'agace.

Pourquoi est-que depuis qu'il m'a dit ça j'arrête pas de penser à lui et son attitude…

Et puis pourquoi quand je l'ai crut mort j'ai eu une furieuse envie de tuer l'autre borgne a lunette démoniaque. La mort de Shaolan m'a mie en colère maos la sienne encore plus, j'étais près à m'affaiblir juste parce qu'il était mort.

Quelle est ce sentiment que ses mots ont réveillé en moi et qui me gênent ? Pourquoi est+-ce que je n'arrive pas en m'en débarrassé ? Je suis un ninja pourtant ça ne devrait pas me poser de problème, alors pourquoi ?

Je n'ai jamais connu de telle situation…

Pourquoi ces simples phrases qu'il a prononcé…

Alors que je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose, qu'il n'est pas franc avec moi et les autres, d'un coté cella me marque comme certaine de ses paroles… Alors je l'observe souvent, l'écoute attentivement pour essaye de le comprendre, de découvrir ce qu'il cache.. Et puis plus je l'observe moins j'ai envie d'arrêté, plus je l'écoute moins j'ai envie qu'il se taise.

Parfois, bien malgré moi, j'ai envie de savoir ce qui le rend si triste, j'ai envie de le comprendre et… quelques fois j'ai envie de croire que ses paroles s'adressai à moi.

Owari

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà c'était juste comme ça en lisant un peu, j'ai voulu écrire ça.  
Je suis désolée pour les fautes, suis nulle en orthographe…


End file.
